Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a display device and a display device manufactured by the method.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light emitting displays have recently been used in small-sized mobile devices, such as smartphones, and have also been applied to large-scale televisions having large-area screens.
An organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous display device that displays an image through organic light emitting diodes that emit light. In such an organic light emitting diode, holes and electrons, which are respectively generated by a first electrode and a second electrode, are injected into a light emitting layer that is positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode. Through combination of the holes and the electrons injected into the light emitting layer, excitons are created, and light is emitted by energy that is generated when the created excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Recently, a flexible display device, which is thin and lightweight and has high portability, has been developed. The flexible display device is a display device that can maintain a flat shape or can be changed to a curved shape through a flexible substrate provided therein.
Accordingly, there is demand for a method of manufacturing a flexible display device that can have high resolution characteristics while using a flexible substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.